Ruby Margaret Olson (1924-2011)
Ruby Margaret Olson (1924-2011) Engstrom, was a nurse. (b. August 2, 1924; Henry Ford Hospital, Detroit, Wayne County, Michigan, USA - d. Christmas Day, December 25, 2011; Fruitland Township, Muskegon County, Michigan, USA) Name Sigrid intended to call her newborn Rodi, but the attending nurse couldn't understand the pronunciation and wrote Rudy on the birth certificate. So Rodi's name was Rudy until she went to school. In school she was called Ruby because her teachers didn't think Rudy was a girl's name. When Rodi's future husband heard the story he insisted on calling her Rodi and she was Rodi from then on. Parents *John Alfred Olson (1894-?) *Sigrid Katarina Sundin (1897-1986) who was born June 17 1897 in Ytterlännäs parish Birth She was born on August 2, 1924 at Henry Ford Hospital in Detroit, Michigan. Sibling *John Olson (1927-?) Detroit In 1930 they were living in Detroit and John was working for the Piston Ring Company. Education She received a nursing degree from the University of Michigan in 1947. Visits to Sweden Her family visited Sweden and Väja, her mother's birth place, in 1928, 1931, 1934 and 1948. Older Väja residents remember that they matched the image of prospeous Swedish-Americans, and that the parents were kind and generous to Rubys temporary playmates on her early visits. Marriage She married Albert Duane Engstrom on April 6, 1949. Death She died on Christmas Day, December 25, 2011. Obituary "Engstrom, Mrs. Rodi M. Muskegon (formerly of Whitehall) Rodi M. Engstrom, age 87, passed away at the Poppen House in Fruitland Township on Christmas Day 2011. Rodi was born at the Henry Ford Hospital in Detroit on August 2, 1924. Her name at birth was Rudy Margareta Olson. Her parents were Swedish immigrants John Alfred and Sigrid K. (Sundin) Olson. Sigrid intended to call her newborn Rodi, but the attending nurse couldn't understand the pronunciation and wrote Rudy on the birth certificate. So Rodi's name was Rudy until she went to school. In school she was called Ruby because her teachers didn't think Rudy was a girl's name. When Rodi's future husband heard the story he insisted on calling her Rodi and she was Rodi from then on. As a child Rodi traveled back and forth to Sweden with her parents on the Swedish steamships. Rodi's father would buy a new Buick in Detroit, take it on the ship to Sweden, and sell it to pay for the family's passage. Rodi loved visiting Sweden and knowing her cousins there. Rodi also loved her cheerful and social Swedish relatives in Detroit. Five of her Swedish uncles had immigrated to Detroit. There were strong family ties. Rodi loved to learn and went to the University of Michigan. Rodi met her future husband there, Albert D. "Bud" Engstrom, who was also a student. In early 1943 Bud was ordered to active military duty and ultimately sent to Italy during World War II. They were separated by the war for some time. Rodi joined the United States Cadet Nurse Corps in Ann Arbor. She graduated from Michigan's School of Nursing in June of 1947 and said that it was the proudest day of her life. Bud returned from the war after VJ Day and went to medical school. Rodi and Bud were married on April 16, 1949 in Detroit at the Immanuel Lutheran Church. They relocated to the White Lake area where Bud soon established himself as a local physician. Rodi taught nursing in Muskegon for a time before devoting herself to raising three children. Rodi was a member of AAUW and PEO. She was also a participant in art activities. Rodi enjoyed an active social life with many friends in the White Lake area. She especially enjoyed landscaping, cooking, sewing, and boating activities. But Rodi's greatest joy came when she could do something for a friend or family member. Rodi was a devoted wife, mother, and grandmother. She will be greatly missed by her loving family. Rodi was predeceased by her parents and her sister, Maggie Olsson, of Stockholm, Sweden. Rodi is survived by her husband, Bud, of Muskegon, her daughter, Susan (Jack) Ferguson, of Sacramento, CA, her son, John (Bonnie) Engstrom, of Dexter, MI, her son, Robert C. Engstrom, of North Muskegon, MI, and her five grandchildren: Robert J. Engstrom, Lynnea Engstrom, Amanda Engstrom, Paul Engstrom, and Luke Engstrom. A memorial service will be held on Friday January 6, 2012, at 2:30 P.M. at the White Lake Congregational United Church of Christ, located at 1809 S. Mears, Whitehall, MI. Anyone interested in making a donation in Rodi's memory is asked to consider the Sanctuary at the Park in Muskegon, 570 S. Harvey St., Muskegon 49442 and/or Harbor Hospice, for Poppen House, 1050 W. Western Ave., Suite 400, Muskegon 49441. The family thanks the kind caregivers at these two facilities. Clock White Lake." Ahnentafel proband (1) Ruby M. Olson (1924-2011) → 3 m Sigrid Katarina Sundin (1897-1986) 6 mf → Jonas August Sundin (1866-1952) → 7 mm Märta Margareta Lundgren (1870-1919) → 12 mf f Per Sundin (1823-1904) → 13 mf m Sigrid Brita Nilsdotter (1824-1898) → 14 mm f Johan Lundgren (1822-1913) → 15 mm m Märta Stina Lidberg (1827-1913) External link *Ruby Margaret Olson (1924-2011) at Findagrave Documents Image:1930 census Olson Sund.jpg|1930 US census Image:U.S.WorldWarIICadetNursingCorpsCardFiles1942-1948ForRubyMOlson.jpg|1947 graduation from nursing school Image:1940 census Sundrin Olsen Detroit crop.png|1940 US census Image:NewYorkPassengerLists1820-1957ForRubyMOlson.jpg|1948 visit to Sweden Category:Non-SMW people articles